pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 Reply Hey Disneygirl. Your story looks great! Good fan art too. Also, I can put up the infobox for you. Also, just my personel oppinon (you can ignone if you want) Ferb's already has a girlfriend, Vannasa. Other then that, your story looks great! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you, i liked your emily story too, she's so cute! I agree with you about Vanessa, i think she is too old for Ferb. P.S. Did you read 1 first or 2? if you read two first it won't make as much sense please reply thanks :) --Singerbabexo 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Np, emily was a good idea; you made her look like she was actually on the show in the pictures! Ferb came out amazing! P.S. I need help drawing Phineas and Marabella for the story together would you be able to draw them if you would like to, it's fine if you don't really want to. :)Also, if you don't know what she looks like she has her own page called Marabella, again you don't have to i will not be mad nor sad! Peace! --Singerbabexo 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ello! I'm fine, thanks. Comment ca va? I'm glad you liked the new story, but quite honestly, I went overboard with the sappiness. (It took me a couple minutes to like this, because your avatar distracted me. It's cute :D) [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Watch out for that lilac bush, Isabelle! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly random, I wouldn't say that. I might try one in the future. I'm working on a two-part one called Roleplaying Adventure. Let's just say it introduces a new character. I'll go make the page for it now. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Not offended at all, my friend. Her name's Honey. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Totally devastated. Just typed up the whole of Honey's page and rolled over my Ethernet cable with my spinny chair and unhooked it, therefore blanking the page when I went to save it. Thanks, karma. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 22:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know, the new stories are up. For Honey's page, click here. For Roleplaying Adventure, click here. For part 2 of RA, click here. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 01:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a Beak episode for our new show, I wanted to wait until I saw Iron Man 2, but I was so syked I couldn't wait. :D-Phinfan Maybe we should, but let's save it for a later season, btw I can't take all the credit, every genius has his inspiration ;).-Phinfan *ninja rolls in* Hello, DG94! I saw your I snuck out to see you, Ferb's version. It is really good! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk to vincent alyson} 22:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk to vincent alyson} 00:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I feel like saying hello. Hello! There's a new pic on Honey's page. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 00:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind. What would you like? (Are you okay with me using Emily, by the way? She kinda drifts in and out of my stories...) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Baha, funny you should mention it. I'm working on a Paris Panic, but it's really long and I haven't line-broken it ( it means using ) yet, and it's wicked long, but it's got the old photo from The First Day in it, and Mrs. Flynn almost wrote Isabella Flynn on it. (: That's all I'll give away. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I dunno how I can write them so quick... sometimes I'll take a trip into ****** (can't say, it will give away my location) and see things in museums and whatnot... it gives me inspiration. Other times, I'm just like, "Isabella and Phineas on the beach. That's my story." Glad you're looking forward to it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 00:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Good news! I've taken the time to line-break what I've written so far. Also, I saw the picture you left on my page... it's really cute! :DD [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I might upload it as a part one, but it'll be a major cliffhanger... can you handle it? ;) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *cowers* Don't kill me! Anyways I'll try to work on it today but it ends with an "Oh, no." Maybe I will upload it... (: I'll burn it to a CD and let you know as soon as is humanly possible. Hehe [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 18:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! After sitting in my bathtub and repeatedtly telling my friend that no, the story I was writing was not about her and some of her eighth grade friends, IT'S HERE! PARIS PANIC IS HERE! CLICK HERE TO READ IT! :DDD (an event worthy of many chins, as my other friend Raine would say) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Baha, telekinesis. I saved the page and saw you wrote on my talk. o.0 [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) AAH! DON'T KILL ME! I had to redlink it so that I could just click and say "NEW PAGE!!!!!1!!!!11!!!one!!!!one!!!!eleven!!!" It's there now. You better appreciate the pain I went through to get it posted! Here is my story. Today I was chasing my friend to my computer room and I slipped on the kitchen floor and bruised my knees. These same knees were the ones I had to kneel on to put in the CD containing my story into my hard drive to copy and un redlink the page. It's there now though. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I looked at the date I started it. It was something like January 8, which means I've been working on it for over four months. It was, in fact, my very first fanfic. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, do you like Canderemy? [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how oblivious am I? You're welcome (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I give you permission to use Honey. JK :D I asked because I'm writing a Canderemy, a departure from the normal. Nan the cowdog gave me the ideas with her Candace/Jeremy/Cain stories. I'll make the page for my new character in a second, but the story's really underdeveloped. I might finish it quick and upload it, but there's slim chances of that happening. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks (: Yes, I did draw it myself. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 21:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I saw the new page setup! I think it looks better without an infobox, because if it's a character page like Emmeline Caraway it needs an infobox to look un-stubbish. But if it's more filled-out I think it looks rather better without an infobox. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 21:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's mucho cute (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 22:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :) @ you and Marie: :3 Oh stop girls, I don't really deserve this.-Phinfan Aw come on, you're gonna make me cry.:) I love this site, awesome friends and a creative license, what more could a guy want?-Phinfan oh, u're right DG M&M 01:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hey, i found when she loved me sung by michael crawford.... perfect for u know what! "You'll be in my heart.........." ^.^ M&M 01:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I got the perfect idea for another episode for our show, how about Isabella and Emily decide to enroll Julia and Lizzie in the Fireside girls, but Julia finds it boring so she decides to liven it up.-Phinfan Yeah I've seen the picture, I love the way you used various moods, my favorites were shocked, angry, and swooning XD, btw I did notice Ranjiv, but I just don't know how describe him though, 0.0 I just remembered Linda and Lawrence can be in it too, I've gotta add them right now.-Phinfan Oh, one more thing, maybe you could draw a picture with Julia and Lizzie (and any other female character if you like) in their Fireside girls uniforms, that would be cool.-Phinfan 0-0...yeah, sure, let's go with that.-Phinfan No, it's not bad, I just didn't expect to react like that, I thought you would just say "okay" or something, anyway we really need to make a wife for Buford, bullies fall in love too XD.-Phinfan They're all possibilities, we'll have to think about that. Well, I gotta hit the hay, nice workin' with ya'... ahem, DG, even though I've never seen your face, I can't think of anyone I'd rather talk with, well except Marie (blush).-Phinfan DG! U stole my idea! lol. "Jet the Threat". XD! thanks for using it anyway M&M 16:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Small problem...I don't know what to title my new episode, you know the fireside girls one.-Phinfan I've added Buford and his family to Summers Yet To Come, I decided Adyson as Buford's wife, once you see her profile your gonna lol.-Phinfan Hope you don't mind, I had to delete that part about Jet that says he teases the Fletchers for their accents, it seems kind of offensive.-Phinfan Nah, it's fine. :) I just gotta tell you how I visioned Jet, He is a short kid who you normally wouldn't take seriously, but he'd beat you to a pulp, kinda like a tick, only more painful.-Phinfan I'm gettin' kinda bored, you got anything you wanna talk about?-Phinfan What'cha have in mind?-Phinfan uh. was that u or phinfan who told me to read paris panic? I guess Adyson met Buford during a high speed chase XDDDDDDDDDDDD.-Phinfan kk, i'm reading paris panic right now. (hey, I call u at 8:45, yes?)M&M 00:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh. my. gosh. THAT WAS THE AWESOMEST-NON DG STORY EVER I'VE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M&M 00:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) U R MY BFF!!!!!!!!!!!! DG, this is coming from a girl who read the entire harry potter series in a week. whatdya expect! ^.^ LOL, jkjk......... I 'm sure it didn't really take u an hour! who wrote it? it's amazing! Oh, was it American che? yeah, i couldv'e guessed, she's awesome! anything new? M&M 00:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) i'm really sorry, hut i proabably won't b able to call u til 9:00, b/c of my hw. sorry! oh,,and POOR ADRIAN! i feel bad for him.... and beck- is she ever nice? does she like adrian back? 0h, my yonger bro is making an account- AlexM, (for obvious reasons) talk to him, will ya? thanx! M&M 00:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess Adyson met Buford during a high speed chase XDDDDDDDDDD.-Phinfan cake is a sometimes food...........cake is a sometimes food Hey, didn't you see the joke I made?-Phinfan The one about Adyson meeting Buford during a high speed chase, you know after you said Adyson was a cop before they got married.-Phinfan BIG IDEA :D, but it's a surprise, pay attention to the activity.-Phinfan ...Well, did you see my BIG IDEA?-Phinfan Hey In case you didn't see it yet, the BIG IDEA is called Squirts in the Sky.-Phinfan How is the picture of the " Fireside Girls of the Future" coming, I can't wait.-Phinfan Check out my new story, Phineas and Ferb Forever After, it's based on the new Shrek movie, movies can't get here soon enough.-Phinfan Femily tribute Hello, Femily is my absolute FAVORITE shipping! So I thought that it would be cool if there was a tribute to it; like a slide show or something. With that in mind when I hear the song "Vanilla Twilight" (Owl City) I can't help but think of Ferb and Emily! If you haven't heard that song could you listen to it on youtube or something and tell me what you think? I could even make the vidio if you're to busy, i could print of pictures of Emily and trace them (with you permission of course). could you get back to me and tell me what you think? Thanks Lost in Ferb-Land... Your adding too little to A New Beginnining, I can't wait till Phineas proposes.-Phinfan Ditto Phinfan, I'm going insane. [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 00:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) (sniffle) I've seen A New Beginning (sniffle) and it was... BEAUTIFUL (sniffle) I think it's my turn to call you a genius (sob).-Phinfan Oh please don't shame yourself, I'm no better than anyone else, btw I just thought of a new episode for our show check itout whenever you can.-Phinfan I just put it up, it's called Oh To Be Young Again, hope you like it.-Phinfan You probably noticed, but I think some joker just added to A New Beginning, that's unexceptable! <:(-Phinfan Never mind, I fixed it. :)-Phinfan OH MY GOD! [[User:American che|'American che']]{hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!} 23:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a little something I wanna add to A New Beginning, with your permission of course.-Phinfan I'm finished with my "little something", it's about Phineas and Ferb picking out Isabella's ring, I think your gonna like it.-Phinfan *screams* YOU. NEED. TO. ADD. MORE. TO. A. NEW. BEGINNING. BEFORE. I. EXPLODE! (do you need some... inspiration? ;] ) [[User:American che|'American che']]{hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!} 20:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... hey, will you watch the video I linked to above? I think you'll like it (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!} 20:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello It's the undercover P again. Well, I told you I wouldn't reply for a while. Now I can talk for sometimes. So, what was your and Marie's favourite drawing idea of mine(Including Da draws)? ~PP Hello! Can I use your character Emily for my picture!?! D-D-D-DELLAFROLM!!! LOOK AT ME MOVE!!! I have something else I wanna add to A New Beginning, this one's about Phineas and Isabella driving home after Phineas' proposal.-Phinfan I LOVE IT LOVE ITLOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a new beginning) M&M 23:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) hey! wanna call moi? M&M 23:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Have you heard, Summers Yet To Come has become this months featured article, we're a hit! :D-Phinfan Really? Thank you. I thought it was, really, failed, mostly because of the color. That means a lot. Say, I guess I'm free to do a pic now, have a request? I'll email it to you. ~Undercover PP I'm bored again, wanna talk. :(-Phinfan Well I can't take all the credit, I wouldn't have done anything if not for you're brilliant idea that started it all-Phinfan No rush, I'm looking forward to it.-Phinfan Roleplay We already got your message in roleplaying, and in a few days, we might put this into a stop. As for me, i'm bored with my nick so i change my name on the signature. Plus, if you would like to go in the IRC, we may solve this problem faster. Thank you for your report. -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 03:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Question Hecker23 19:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Can you tell me how P&F can afford all the materials in every invention Summer's almost here, I'm so syked! :D-Phinfan Great minds think alike I guess. (chuckles)-Phinfan